A different kind of honeymoon
by nair4ever
Summary: A sequel to 'I would do anything for you', Blair and Nate somehow end up on a honeymoon in Bahamas. You don't have to read the prequel to understand but it would clear some things up to you. Total NB honeymoon style,Rating T to M
1. Hot showers and dropping towels

Hey again. I've come up with another story,this one is like a second part to I would do anything for you,it takes place right after Blair ran after Nate. hope you enjoy and ofcourse,review :D

The first chapter is just an intro,not really related to the main theme,but it's important,and also it's just a big fluff

* * *

Nate held Blair tight in his arms,showering her with kisses,having their post-sex snuggle in his apartment. They both had about fifty missed calls and unanswered messages,since they practicaly ran of the wedding. Neither of them gave a damn,all they cared about was the fact they were finally together and that was all that mattered

''Mmmhmm…did I tell you how much I've missed this?'' Blair murmured against his lips

''Missed what..me?'' he joked figuring she ment something else,she responded with a grin

''Ofcourse you,but I wasn't talking about that exactly''

''Well what were you talking about'' he asked against her skin,kissing her

''sex'' she simply said. Nate had to laugh to that

''What? What are you laughing about'' she nudged him

''Nothing just nothing…well I missed it too,if you believe''

''Yeah right,like Chuck's „friends" and all of the Serena/Blair wannabe's weren't enough''she said sarcasticly,she would never admit but she got jealous

''My,my….is it possible that Queen B is gettin jealous'' he had to smirk,she just rolled her eyes and put on a _don't fuck with me _face

''Well if you must know,I haven't messed around with ANYONE since you''

Well that softened her face…and shocked her at least. She frowned a bit

''Yeah,it's possible'' he just added

''Well if YOU must know….I haven't had sex with Mr. perfect either'' Nate just frowned

''Excuse me? I mean I know it's like OMG great but,really?''

''Yes Nate really…not anyone can satisfy my needs like you can'' they both started giggling

''Oh really?'' he said as he leaned in to kiss her…and continue kissing her (well let's be honest,kissing was not the only thing they did) for the next hour …or two…or the whole night

_The next morning _

Nate got out of the shower and wrapped it around his waist,he took the other one and wrapped Blair with it (she may have joined him). He headed to the mirror and wiped the glass stained from hot steam.

''What are we going to do now?'' she asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist,her head resting on his shoulder

''What do you mean what are we going to do now?'' he chuckled,he was confused by her question. She just laughed

''What's soo funny?'' he asked being confused again

''The fact that you get so confused around anything is adorable'' she kissed his shoulder. He turned around and kissed her,putting his arms around her,embracing her

''Well?''

''I ment what are we going to do NOW….you know,we can't just stay in your apartment and hide forever'' she laughed

''Well I don't really mind if we do'' he said giving her his famous sexy smirk

''Hah,actually I don't mind it too,but still…'' she was cut of by his kiss

She playfully pushed him away from her ''Naaaateee…you have to stop kissing me…I can't concentrate'' she whined trough her laugh

''Well in my defence you can't just walk around only wearing a towel that leaves no room for imagination,looking sexy as hell and except me to hold back'' he stated

''Well in my defence you can't just walk around only wearing a towel that leaves no room for imagination,looking sexy as hell and except me to resist you'' she flashed her _smartass_ smile at him

''Well then I suposse we should get dressed so we could talk….'' He said carefuly reaching her ''….or….''

''Or?'' she asked smirking at him

''….or we could just you know,loose the towels and see how that goes'' he got dangerously close to her

''Well you would just love that,wouldn't you? Well sorry,I'm too much of a lady-'' he kissed her agin-cutting her off

''You need to just shut up and get naked already,okay?'' he said chuckling

He picked her up in his arms carrying her to the sofa

''Well your wish is my command'' she whispered in his ear while letting her towel fall to floor

_To be continued_

* * *

So sorry if this chapter sucked and also let me know if you aprove the love scenes,if you don't want them,I'll skip them,but personally I think that the phisical relationship is as important as the mental and emotional one,it's all related,don't you think. But the readers are the most important so,if you want love scenes you will get them,don't want them,won't write them. Hope you liked it and please review.


	2. Phone call to remember

Okay,so you agreed that the love scenes are okay,so there will be some in the future. This chapter really gets it together and cuts to the main theme. Enjoy

* * *

''So. Before you start kissing me again and we end up doing all the stuff but talking-'' she grinned to him while he held her closer ''-what are we really going to do now?''

''Do we really need to talk about it. I mean we're doing just fine here. And hey screw all of them. I don't care what anyone says as long as we are together'' he stated

''Exactly. I don't wanna hide….Nate-'' she carressed his cheeks ''-this is the happiest I've ever been in my life. I don't wan't it to stop. Ever. And I have no intention to hide from the rest of the world…I mean,yes. I may have left my fiance and ran with the love of my life and let's face it,we are the talk of this city. But I don't wanna be locked down and stuck in here-'' she intertwined their fingers '' I wanna go and travel and visit every possible place and beach with you.''

He smiled at how adorable she was. She was always a dreamer,always had plans and always had goals. He understood her perfectly. Even though he was quite opossite,didn't care what people think and didn't gave a damn about his reputation. But as it seems she was changing,and he was too. They just had that kind of influence to each other,always bringing the best in the other one.

They had their differences,sure. Nate was very down to earth,as he said didn't give a damn about anything really,except for Blair,ofcourse. Blair was always a perfectionist with big dreams,determined to make them come true. She was stubborn and bitchy and rude,but it's what he loved the most about her. She knew exactly what she wanted and she would do anything to get it.

'' I couldn't agree more'' she smiled,he knew just how to make her happy,she appreciated it

''You truly amaze me Blair'' he said runing his fingers trough her perfect mocha curls

''What do you mean,I amaze you?'' she asked puzzled

''I mean,everything about you amazes me…you are the most incredible person I have ever met,my stubborn little UES princess'' he teased

''Moron'' she said as she playfully punched him across his chest

''Why thank you'' he acted pain and continued chuckling

''So where would you like to go?''

She opened her mouth to say something but her buzzing Samsung Galaxy cut her of. She sighed being annoyed and took her phone to turn it off,but just as she was about to do it,she saw that the ID caller was from the travel agency

''I should probably get that….Nate''' she laughed as he showered her neck with kisses ''Restrain yourself''

''mmmhhhmmm'' he murmured against her skin

''Hello'' she said trying to sound as normal as possible,what was really hard due to Nate sliding down her body,showering her with kisses,going dangerously near her…

''Hello miss Waldorf,or should I say Puckerman'' the lady said. Nate slide his hands down her thights

''Oh no-'' she let out a sigh as she felt his breath near her- '' I ment is that I'm miss Waldorf'' she tried to push Nate of but that only made him hold on to her thights more fiercly

''Oh,okay'' the woman was confused ''anyway I'm calling because as I recall you and your husband should be on the flight to Bahamas right noone appeared. I'm just calling to see if everything is okay''

Damn her honeymoon,ofcourse she forgot. She would usually try to come up with a diplomat answer but Nate was currently kissing her abdomen,mere inches above her panties. She let out a moan. Fuck

''Excuse me,what was that?'' the woman asked,slightly awkwardly

''Sorry-'' Blair tried to compose herself,she brought her free hand under the sheets and grabed Nates hair,causing him to groan in pain ''I was…distracted. About the honeymoon'' Nate finally stopped and she was able to talk normaly,without him driving her insane. Spoke too soon. He was already down again,pushing the strip of her thongs down with his teeth. .fuck

''Well'' the woman asked,slightly nervous

''Well it's kind of not happening'' she grabbed his hair again only to get his response ''Whoa there…I know you like it hard and you want me,but you have to restrain yourself,your talking on the phone'' followed by a chuckle. She had to laugh. Fuck again,the woman couldn't hear him,could she,she didn't talk for a while,she couldn't hear him,he was under the covers

''What do you mean,it's not happening'' well her panties were of now. She was fucked,for good. She tried to seat up and wiggle out but no such luck. He was holding her tightly. His lips grazing across her knees,going higher kissing her inner thights,going higher…

''Oh dear Goood'' she moaned loudly

''Excuse me miss?'' woman asked in horror

''Don't worry,someone will be attending,latter today…Fuck'' she hissed under her breath,feeling the heat raising up her body.

''I'm gonna-'' his tongue slide across her entering slowly,driving her insane ''God…I'm gonna have to call you back'' she barely managed to say as she shut her phone away. And Nate…well that son of a bitch reapeared under the covers

''You are so going to suffer for this''

''Oh I just can't wait'' he teased,and then groaned cause she pulled his hair again,this time with her both hands, bringing his face to hers

''Masochist''

''Playboy'' they both let out giggles as she kissed him lovingly

''Well you are going to have the chance to make it up to me,this month,in the Bahamas''

''Excuse me?''

''Oujeah. Someone needs to use the honeymoon suite down there…and it aint' gonna be that Puckerman guy'' she sent him a naughty smile

''You are mean,I got my self an evil woman''

''Oh you knew what you're getting yourself in to,there's no backing out now''

He chuckled at her,capturing her lips one more time.

* * *

_To be continued_

Hope you liked it. Let the Bahamas honeymoon Nair style begin!

Thanks for all the reviews and please,don't be afraid to review more,it really keeps me going


	3. The only ones on this plane

Thank you guys for the reviews,I really didn't think that much people would even read it but story stats show differently so,I'm really happy and thank you.

IMPORTANT: since I'm going on a 10 day holiday tomorow I wont be able to update for a while,sorry but it won't be to long,don't worry,updates will continue again on the 14. July (14.7) so in 10 days basicly. I hope I won't loose my readers and also I plan on writing so much more Nair stories,I have so much ideas and I plan on using them,one story at a time :D

* * *

''Nate help!'' she screamed from the bedroom,he hurried to get her

''What's wrong?'' he asked concerned

''I can't close my suitcase'' she said with an innocente face

''Gosh,kill me will you. My heart almost stopped and you are calling me cause you can't close you suitcase'' he said trough laughter

''Well it's a crises'' she said dramaticly,like she always does

''Blair we are going there for only a month,you packed for like a whole year. And I'm sure you'll buy a bunch of stuff there''

''Well I've got to be ready for everything duuuh. And shopping up there,thanks but no thanks. Bahamas are great for a loto f things but shopping aint one of them''

''Whatever'' he said rolling his eyes

''Ahaa'' she made a proud face

''Naaah'' he mocked

''Yaaahaah'' she returned as he tackled her down to the bed laughing

That was why she loved being with Nate. they always had fun,it was never boring,always exciting. And unlike with Chuck or Puckerman or nay other of those insects,she actually had something to talk about with Nate,he could understand her. It wasn't all just sex to them,although she couldn't complain about the naughty too.

''Get your perfectly round as sup Waldorf,we're going to be late''

''Whatever you say my lord''

''Uhh classy''

''You know it'' she said trough giggles while he kissed her forehead

''Come on now''

''This is perfect'' she said while she looked out of the plane window

''What is?'' he asked smiling to her,taking her hand in his

''All of this. You and me together,going on our „honeymoon". Far away from everybody-'' she stipped talking as she noticed him staring right in to her eyes ''- what?''

''Your eyes are so perfect'' he said smiling

''Nate…concentrate'' she said laughing

''Yeah I know,me you honeymoon,noone'' he murmured getting closer to her and kissing her,making some of the passangers stirr. What the hell,if their lifes are so boring that they need to get entertainment in other peoples lifes let them,they didn't care,as for them,they were the only ones on this plane

_To be continued_

* * *

Yes I know that this was the shortest chapter in the history of chapters but I really didn't have the time,I'm bringing my laptop with me so I'll make sure to write big and meaningfull chapters while I'm there. So I'll hear from you in 10 days,with new and refreshed chapters and new and refreshed me. Bye :DD


	4. Author's note

Hello hello. I know I've been missing for a while now,you know the reasons. Sorry if I had to dissapoint you but I'm putting this story to hold,I promise I'll finish it,but not now. I've got no inspiration for it right now,if you write stories like I do,you know what I'm talking about.

**Now the good news**,what the heck the GREAT news is that I've got an amazing idea for another Nair fanfiction. If you want to know the details **keep on reading…**

So I'll start uploading the story up tommorow,the plot is something like this:

It's summer vacation and Blair is spending a few weeks in Italy,Serena goes with her but has to return after a week. One day bored Blair decides to explore the beautiful city of Venice she stays in and stumbles on a pretty interesting guy named Nathanial Archibald,we can all assume something happens there,but what THEY don't know is that their families can't possibly stand each other. Like we all know,forbidden fruit is the sweetest…

First chapter coming up tommorow,I think there'll be at least 10 or more of them,I'm in a mood for a long shot.

Please review and let me know what you think of the upcoming story,and ofcourse check it out


End file.
